Currently Untitled
by MauraAri
Summary: A fluffy piece that may or may not be a WIP. GSR and a slight hint at CW


AN: I don't own anything. There aren't any spoilers concidering that this is very AU. This is my first fic... not really sure what else I should put here. Rated M. Please don't read if you are under 17. Nothing explicit but if you don't get the point you need to flex your imagination. Please review and tell me whether or not to continue. Very fluffy. :) Have fun.

Grissom closed his eyes heavily. The day was very hot and the pavement radiated that heat through his shoes to the very top of his head. Strangely the heat did nothing to warm the cold ache in his heart. Unusual as it would be for most the dark place in his heart was common for Grissom. The case today was especially hard, he had lost his temper: with Sara. She was the one person whose very presence pushed the cold from his heart and replaced it with summer sunshine feelings. Her sunshine; the sunshine he could never allow himself to bask in. The thought broke his heart yet again. Such sad words: yet again. A door opened and slammed shut behind him and ripped him from his thoughts.

"Shit" the voice behind him exclaimed unenthusiastically. Sara turned to go back inside. She had expected the back lot to be empty. It was her special place to come and think and cry and knowing that Grissom, of all people, had found it and was using it pissed her off in a way that only he could. She stormed back up the steel steps but she felt a hand on her arm stopping her. She spun around much too angry to wonder why he would be touching her.

"Get your hands off me, asshole." She screamed before breaking down into tears. Shit, why did she have to start crying now.

The sight of Sara crying was way too much for him to take. He used his hand on her arm to pull her down to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she melted into his chest shaking with sobs.

"My God, honey." He sighed into her hair. "Are you alright?" Suddenly his loving endearments hit the wrong button. She pushed him back and slammed her fist into his chest tears still a steady stream down her cheeks.

"What the hell do you think? I've not slept in four days; I just had a terribly long and stressful shift culminating with you yelling at me for caring. Then I come out here to cry and who is out here but the very last person I wanted to see."

She turned away from him so he wouldn't see her shame at his discovering her insecurity. Covering her face with her hands she said softly through her tears. "Gris, I can't do this anymore."

The admission was one she had feared making for months. The stress of this unresolved tension between the two of them was starting to fray her nerves and pushed her past the point of sanity. "You have to give me something. Tell me you want me. Tell me you don't. Just tell me, Damn it."

Her words hit him in his gut like a ton of bricks. He had always suspected that she harbored some feelings for him; or rather, he had always hoped she had. Somehow he never quite pictured the anguish that was so incredibly displayed in this outrageous outpouring of emotion. It broke him. Before he even he knew what he was doing he put his hands on her hips and pulled her back into him. He nuzzled his face into her neck kissing her softly and whispered into her ear so softly she would wonder later if he actually said it. "I want you, honey."

Turning into him all her resolves and anger melted. Her lips met his and warmth slowly permeated all her tissue. The pull that they had fought so hard to ignore was now, at long last, allowed to bond them and their bodies reacted with such force her breath was pushed from lungs. They missed, in their passion, the sound of the door swinging open and the rest of the team- Catherine, Warrick, and Nick stood stunned into silence, then giggles. Gradually the two lost in such exquisite passion became aware of the audience. Sara tried to pull away, her face red and embarrassment staining the air around her. Grissom held her close selfishly. He knew that in the dawning morning light there would be no mistake made by his team exactly how, uh, responsive, he was to her kiss and as embarrassing as it was to be caught in a compromising situation it would be exponentially worse to have the whole of the lab snickering about his _enthusiasm_.

"Give us a minute." Grissom said to his team anger tinting the words spoken through his gritted teeth.

"Okay, Gil, but when you are ready Brass caught a break." Sara had given up her struggle, relaxed and laid her head on his chest face away from the door. She heard muffled giggles and then the door shut. He kissed her hair softly and lifted her chin to make her look at him. He chuckled, a low whispering sound that one felt more than heard. He rested his forehead on hers and they both closed their eyes enjoying the closeness and intimacy of the moment.

"I'm so sorry, honey." He apologized lightly.

"Don't be" She replied, "I'm not" She kissed him gently and detached herself from his limbs and went back inside. Back to reality, back to the maniacs and death.

"I'll be in but give me a few minutes to, hmm, walk a bit." Smiling Sara walked in to face the gauntlet. She wanted to buffer anything before Gris came in, his embarrassment was going to be stiff enough.

"Damn, Sara." Cath exclaimed, "I had no idea, I mean, no idea."

Nick joined in "If anyone kissed me like you were kissing him I would want more than a minute, if you know what I mean."

Warrick just stood open mouthed pondering and then said. "Now that's something I just can't imagine. You gotta help me here Sara, what's he like in bed?"

"Eww" Cath cried covering her ears in mock disgust.

Sara had only one word that she knew would stun them into silence. Should she? It couldn't be any more embarrassing and after this they would leave her alone. She smiled slyly and as she walked past Warrick she whispered in his ear (but curiously loud enough for all to hear).

"Kinky."

"So this break?" Grissom said as he entered the room. All went back to business. The case they were working was a hard one. A little girl had been abducted, tortured, raped, killed and then dumped in her parent's front yard. The amount of damage her little body had endured and the fact that another child had gone missing in the same area left all scrambling to crack the code.

Several hours later Sara slipped into Grissom's office. The case had been solved, the suspect apprehended, and the child returned safe. She was ready to call it a day but needed just one more thing to finish out her day. She shut the door behind her. Grissom didn't even look up from his paperwork like he hadn't even heard her come in. She took advantage of that to watch him. Then she padded across the floor and he, realizing her presence, scooted back in his chair leaving her enough room to snuggle into his lap.

"Ready to call it a day?" She asked him through his rainfall of kisses. Suddenly he stilled and he watched her struggle through her next sentence or, rather, run-on sentence. "Gris, uh, I don't know exactly what is, um, going on here but" she paused, "shit. I don't know how to do this. I've never exactly had the opportunity, I mean, I _had_ the opportunities I just never took them and now, oh, don't get me wrong I'm glad I didn't take the chances I had I just wish this was easier to say. I never understood how you guys could…"

He cut her off mid sentence with a passionate kiss and murmured "I know, honey, I don't want to be alone tonight either." Still kissing her he reached behind her and got his keys out of the drawer. "Meet you at the car?"

She smiled as she emptied her things from her locker and changed into clothes that did not remind her of death but rather helped her celebrate her life. Catherine, Nick and Warrick walked in and not seeing Sara at first continued their enlightening conversation.

"I am so glad she has finally got him snagged." Warrick said cheerfully.

"What do you think she meant by kinky?" Nick, so obviously confused, asked the others. "I wouldn't think that Sara would go for the whole _kinky_ thing."

"She had to be playing us, Nick." Warrick rebutted.

"I wouldn't like to be a fly on their wall tonight." Catherine giggled. "Good day boys I'm off to pick up Lindsey."

She replied as she shut her locker and walked out. "I wouldn't mind being a fly on the wall except of course that Grissom being Grissom would be more interested in me, the fly, than I would appreciate." Nick laughed.

"Or Sara would appreciate, for that matter." Warrick chuckled.

"Well," Sara said coming up behind them. "If you are that interested, Nicky I might be able to talk Grissom into a threesome." She said her eyes twinkling. "But not tonight. Tonight's just us." She finished up as she walked out the door.

"At least someone will be getting some tonight." Warrick said sadly.

She passed Greg's lab where she overheard he and Brass talking. "Sara and Gil? Finally." Brass exclaimed.

Greg, less than enthusiastic, sat dejected, lifelessly processing the last of the prints from a robbery case. She chuckled as she walked into the parking lot and saw Gris standing next to the passenger side door boyishly grinning as she approached.

"I was starting to get worried." He seductively growled into her ear as he helped her inside the car. "What was so funny, Sara?" He asked after he got in and turned the key. "Later, love" was all she managed to choke out as he slid his hand ever so gently up her thigh.

As they drove toward her apartment she began to counter his move by taking his hand and gently kissing him finger by finger and then the palm, seducing him ever so gently torturing him ever so sweetly.

"Sara" he breathed, "honey, are you hoping to get me to wreck this car? If you are, love, I caution that you might be successful."

"We're here." She replied equally as breathless but a hungry overtone colored that phrase. She wanted him and he wanted her. There was no mistaking the fact that the line had been crossed.

She opened the door to her apartment and pulled him inside desperate to have his lips and hands on her. Instead of devouring her as she had expected him to do he looked around as if he was looking for something. She shut the door behind them somewhat confused.

"Gil, I didn't have time to clean. Wasn't exactly expecting company so what's with the inspection?" She said frustrated.

"Well, love, I'm trying to figure out" He said with an increasingly mischievous grin "how exactly I'm going to be kinky if you don't have anything for me to work with. No rope, mirrors, mmm, leather." By the time he finished the sentence he was less than an inch away from her, not touching but close enough to have every nerve ending flared to life. She opened her mouth to protest but he closed the distance and kissed her. If she though the other kisses were good it was nothing compared to this one. His tongue entered her mouth forcefully and she melted beneath him.

Her whole body flushed, responding to his hunger and returning the kiss with her own. He crushed her to the door and enjoyed letting his hands travel over her. She made small noises in his mouth and it was killing him, simply killing him.

"Grissom, do you think this is too soon?" She asked pulling away from him. "I don't want you to think that I'm easy."

Grissom stood holding the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and just when he thought she couldn't get more desirable her vulnerability was showing through. "Baby, I don't think you're easy. Stubborn. Intelligent. Beautiful. But never. Easy." Each sentence was punctuated with a kiss. "But, if you want to stop we can stop. There will be plenty of time for intimacy later." He said with a sincerity that was particularly touching.

Pulling away she took his hands in hers and said "want to play a game?" She took his smile as a yes and she started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"I'll remove an article of your clothing and then you get to remove one of mine." She rained kisses on his rib cage now exposed to the cold air and slid her hands to his back feeling and exploring his taunt skin. He reached for her shirt but she took his hands and scolded him. "not your turn yet" she said. With him now pressed against the door she slipped her hands down his arms bringing the soft fabric of his shirt down with them. As soon as his shirt hit the floor she leaned back in his arms, now firmly clasped around her hips. Grissom assumed they weren't going to stop. Correctly of course.

He greedily pulled her to him and slid his hands under the hem of shirt and inched it up. As he lazily exposed her flesh he got down on his knees and moved upwards also with his mouth. Finally reaching her neck he pulled the shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor.

She took him then by the waistband of his pants and led him towards the bedroom. She stopped before reaching it and opened the snap eliciting a sigh from her most willing captive as she then slowly undid the zipper and let his pants fall. He couldn't get hers off fast enough and then he was carrying her and opening doors trying to find her bedroom. Finally finding it he laid her down on the bed and allowed himself to take time and examine her.

Her brown hair was mussed and tangled about, her mouth wet with his saliva, goose bumps covered her body, and very lacy, sheer material setting off her milky white skin barely covered the last areas he set out to discover. God, she was beautiful.

He laid down next to her causing her to roll into him. He undid her bra and she sighed again. This time it totally unraveled him. Finding it hard to focus on anything but Sara (besides who would want to) he gave over to passion. He joined her then and afterward they slept as only lovers do.

A sound broke into Grissom's dream: a loud buzzing sound. Ugh, what the hell was that? It dawned on him: his pager, he opened his eyes as someone leaned over him and shuffled through the assortment of electronic devices on the bedside table picked one up and threw it. He smiled as a naked Sara Sidle rested her body against him.

"Good morning, sweetheart." She looked at the clock and, as she kissed his neck, said "actually it's afternoon and, oh God" She stopped, "are we going to work today?" She nestled into him and sighed deeply. She was so content in that moment and decided it was time to tell him. He hadn't freaked out and left yet and so she took that as a sign to go ahead and go for it.

"I don't know exactly how to say this and I may screw this up but I just want to you to know, and you don't have to answer me, no obligation but Gil," she paused and closed her eyes. "I love you."

She turned away from him then, unable to watch scared his expression may say something she didn't want to hear. He was stunned at first but then he leaned into her and kissed her hard.

"I love you too, and no, we are not going to work because I can think of much better ways to occupy our time."

"Is that an invitation?" Sara kissed as she pulled the covers back over their heads.

Clair De Lune whispered it's sweet strains throughout the small apartment. Sara danced around the kitchen in his shirt and boxers trying to find something to fix for breakfast. She mentally railed herself for not having more of a selection. Not that she could help it today was grocery day. She smiled as she thought about going grocery shopping with Grissom. That was one thing she hated to do by herself. All the guys were constantly staring as if _she_ were something to be purchased. All the older women looking at her with that look that screamed pity. Kids running in and out begging for sweets. And the worst of it all: the couples lost in each other as they contemplated what to make together. She had always hoped she would run into Grissom at the grocery, always seeking to make that impression. The impression was defiantly made now. She chuckled as her mind was flooded with the mental pictures of their night.

Grissom stood in the hallway watching her with a smile as she moved back and around the kitchen lost in thoughts. Pleasant ones, he thought, as he watched her smile. It had been a while since he had seen her smile like that. Well, until recently. He cleared his throat in an attempt to get her attention. She whirled around and saw Gil standing there naked. He smiled seductively and spoke to her from the edge of the hallway.

"As gorgeous as you are in my clothes, my dear, if you are wearing them what should I be wearing?" He did love the way his clothes looked on her. His shirt engulfed her and his boxers hung loose on her hips. She was beautiful.

"I could always try your clothes." He added slightly amused. Finally she found her voice.

"Oh, alright you can have them back…" She trailed off as she removed the boxers and threw them at him. He laughed and pulled them on smiling at the warmth of her on them.

"I'm keeping this shirt for now." She said as he waited for more clothing to be thrown his way. He guessed he could live with that: for now.

They sat down and enjoyed their eggs in silence each feeding the other. Sara looked at the clock and realized it was almost seven in the morning. She knew he would need to go home, shower, rest and get ready for work that evening. He watched her look at the clock and then saw her scowl like a child who has suddenly realized that a favorite toy has been snatched away.

"Grocery shopping?" She said. He was lost. What was she talking about? The look his face made her realize that the question needed further explanation. "It's Friday, Gris, and I always go to the grocery on Friday." She continued. "If I'm going to be _entertaining_ you more often, as I sincerely hope, I will have to know what you like to eat. Would you care to join me?" The hope on her face settled the issue for him.

"Love to, honey." He smiled. He was doing a lot of smiling lately.

They got dressed, not bothering to shower, knowing it wouldn't be long until they separated and there would be time enough for that later. Gil drove as Sara sat in the passenger seat of the Denali soaking up the Vegas sun in her tank top, shorts and sunglasses. They pulled in the parking lot of the grocery and they held hands as they walked in together. There was something defiantly warm and gushy about shopping for groceries together.

They had the cart and they moved about the isles picking up various things. They were so caught up in the slight conversation between the two of them they missed the little blonde girl who suddenly appeared at the end of their isle. Lindsey, however, did not miss them. In the excitable way of children everywhere her face lit up and she ran towards them.

Gil felt, rather than saw, the little girl as she plowed into his legs.

"Uncle Gil!" She shouted, turning him loose and bouncing up and down.

"Hey, Sara!" She continued bouncing as she inquired as to why her friends were grocery shopping and then informing them that mommy had let her stay home today. "Lindsey" Catherine's panicked voice searched. She came around the corner and saw Lindsey attached to a rather confused Gil standing next to a very amused Sara. Grocery shopping? This has to be serious. Cath thought to herself. Good for them. Maybe now would be the time to ask Gil for that vacation time his smile told her that he was in a rather good mood.

The three stood talking for a minute while Lindsey interjected intermittently. They parted with a few "see you laters" and Sara and Gil made their way through the checkout line and got everything into the car.

Back at Sara's apartment Gil and Sara put up groceries and then took a moment to say goodbye. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and she let him out. Back to reality.

Gil walked into the break room with the assignment slips. There were three cases today: a robbery of a hotel, a hit and run outside the Tangiers, and a DB in a dumpster outside a Chinese restaurant. Sara's stomach did happy flip-flops when she saw Gil.

She could feel Catherine's eyes on her only moving slightly to glance back at Gil and then back to Sara. If Gil could sense it he showed no notice. After the assignments had been divvied up, Sara and Cath headed out to work the scene of the DB.

Sara drove and sat in silence for a minute as she could feel Cath's excitement, confusion and desperate desire to ask a question. Not caring to stay in such tension Sara finally sighed, looked at Cath and said, "just ask already."

"Am I that obvious?" Cath laughed jokingly. "Okay, fine, how long has this been going on and how serious are we?"

"Well," Sara giggled. "God, you're going to think I'm such a whore." She said suddenly realizing how this would sound.

"No, I won't" Cath replied in all seriousness. "I know just how long you've been attracted to one another. And knowing the two of you and how long it takes either one of you to admit anything I would be appreciative of your growth…"

"Okay, but don't tell Gris I told you!" Sara cut her off quickly. "He'd KILL me. And he knows better than anyone how to hide a body…. Well, uh, yesterday when you guys, uh, caught us kissing…"

"Oh, that wasn't your first kiss, was it!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah, hell of a first kiss don'cha think?"

"So, last night…" Catherine let the sentence trail off. "and this morning…"

"Also firsts. First time we went home together, first time we had sex, first time I've ever went grocery shopping with a guy."

"Aww, that is so incredibly cute. Too much information but, awww, it's so nice to see my kids all grown up and finally getting along."

"You're too much, Cath." Sara said as they both laughed together.

In another Denali on the other side of town Grissom sat in the passenger seat as Nick drove them out to the Tangiers. Nick coolly snuck a glance at his boss who was _smiling?_ He followed those thoughts and soon wished he hadn't. The idea of Sara with Gris, as happy as he was for the girl who had been like a sister to him since she moved here, ugh, gross thoughts.

"So," Nick attempted conversation. "You and Sara, huh?" Then remembering his conversation last night with Sara he added quickly. "Uh, Gris, no matter what Sara told you I am NOT interested in a threesome."

"What the hell are you talking about, Nick?" Grissom nearly shot through the roof of the car. He had never been so shocked in his life. Ménage a tois? No way, Sara wouldn't go for that. Would she?

They arrived at the scene and were quickly engrossed in the evidence. Grissom was talking with David about the body and how high her injuries were- consistant with a SUV- when his phone rang.

"Grissom" He answered curtly.

Nick looked up in time to see his boss drop his phone, his face white as chalk. Grissom turned to Nick and the younger man saw the panic and anguish in his eyes. "Nick, get me to Desert Palm."

Catherine woke up feeling pretty groggy. Where the hell was she? She looked around the sterile room feeling confused. Suddenly she was hit with a flashback.

_"Let's start at the dumpster and work in a circular pattern out to the ends of the ally."_

_"Sounds good." Cath replied to Sara's suggestion. _

_The ally way was dark in the middle of the night and the girls worked in silence. They bagged dirt, lifted prints from the sides of the dumpster, sprayed luminal, and generally just did what they always did. Each end of the ally was guarded by a police officer and his car. Sara had been singing to herself softly. She had the band-aid brand song stuck in her head and now, so did Catherine. If they weren't at a crime scene Cath would throw something at her suddenly cheerful Sara. Just because she was getting some didn't mean she had to rub it in._

_"Cath," Sara said in a slightly worried tone. She walked toward the dumpster "do you hear that?"_

_Sara barely finished her sentence before the concussion from an explosion rocked the air. The ally erupted in a brilliant flash of light and then all went black._

Oh, God, Sara… She had been standing right next to the dumpster when… oh, God, no. "Sara?" Catherine called. Logically she knew no one would answer her but emotions took over and she started sobbing.

Warrick watched with concern as Catherine, looking so broken in the hospital bed, awoke and then panic as she remembered what happened.

"It's okay sweetie, Cath, I'm here, Sara's okay. She's in surgery right now."

"Lindsey?" Catherine said her voice breaking.

"She's being taken care of, honey, just relax."

Catherine drifted back into a reluctant sleep.

Upstairs Grissom and Nick paced nervously. Sara had been in surgery for two hours now. Grissom hadn't sat for the entire time. He was scared to death. All the time he spent with his head up his ass. How could he have been so stupid? He only got to tell her once that he loved her. He needed her. He needed her more than he needed anything. The thought surprised and scared him. He promised himself that if- no when- he ever got another chance to hold her he would never let her go.

He had to keep thinking positive thoughts. He couldn't lose her now. They had too much to look forward to. Grissom sat down in the chair, put his head in his hands and cried.

Nick looked over at Grissom. He was uncomfortable with the idea of Gris crying but he understood his pain. They had been waiting here so long. He walked over to where Grissom sat crying and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Sara's strong, she'll pull through." Nick said with more conviction than he had. She had too.

"Nick," Grissom stumbled as he looked at the kid through his tear filled eyes "I don't think I can live without her. I love her."

Nick was glad to hear Grissom admit it even if he wasn't thrilled thinking about Gris with his little sister she deserved happiness and Grissom made her happy. "She knows you do." He whispered.

Their collective breath caught as the door opened and the surgeon walked through the door. The tension in the room was enough to weigh down both of them. Grissom stood up and became very dizzy, the world spun around him and he fought to hold onto consciousness. The surgeon approached them and smiled. "She's going to be okay. She sustained…." Grissom didn't hear the rest. He passed out on the floor.

The surgeon looked questioningly at Nicky and asked "Husband?"

Nick just laughed as he bent down to check for a pulse. "Something like that" he answered "something like that."

Sara woke up and started to stretch. Suddenly overcome by pain she yelped and started to cry. What the hell was going on? She felt like she had been run over by a Mack truck. No, make that a mobile Wal-Mart. She had been having the most wonderful dream. She and Grissom were on a beach and the sun was setting. They were just content to snuggle in the warm sand. The dream was definitely better than reality. Why was she in so much pain? The ticking, the explosion, she broke out in a cold sweat as she started to remember.

Her eyes wildly searched the room desperate to find anything at all that was familiar. Her panic ceased when her eyes came upon the sleeping figure in the chair. An immense calm washed over her and she could feel the warmth of the beach. Silently he started to stir.

Tears started rolling down his face when he saw she was awake and looking at her. "Oh, honey, you're awake." He rushed over to the bed and awkwardly leaned over to kiss her.

"Catherine?" She asked in anticipation.

"She's fine, still a little sore, but all in all doing well. You've been in a coma for the last week. You scared me." He scolded lightly.

"You've been here the whole time, haven't you?" She asked as she took in his rumpled clothes and his stiff manner of moving.

"No." He reluctantly admitted. "I wanted to be but Nick, Greg, Catherine and Warrick wouldn't let me."

"Good for them." Sara said, satisfied he hadn't wasted his time watching her but touched at his concern.

"I love you." He said hesitantly. "Sara, I love you so much." His voice broke and tears rolled down his face. Her heart was aching for him.

"I love you too, babe." After a few minutes of silence Sara kissed his hand that she held. "When can you take me home?" They smiled as they anticipated their departure.

Keep going or stop here- YOU decide!


End file.
